Hunter Among Devils
by SwordOrPen
Summary: This is my first fiction so here goes. What happens when the dxd universe is mixed with a dimension up until then completely unknown to them. A world where monsters roams freely and that can cross over to their world. Come and find out. No pairings (yet).


Hunters Among Devils

Okay, this is my first fanfic ever so if you think something is missing or does not seem to be right do not hesitate, comment all you want but please refrain from making hurtful comments . This fanfic will mainly revolve around the dxd story plot.

While the main fiction will be dxd, i will use some references from Monster Hunter, Diablo and probably more later on. I do not own any of the prior games or manga/anime.

Rated for language and violence and maybe just maybe more explicit stuff like lemons.

Well then time to begin the story so hope you'll enjoy as much as I did writing it.

* * *

><p>Today was a normal day, or so it seemed. I could see people walking along the streets talking to each other and ,like me, enjoying the sun that was shining bright above them and me without a care in the wolrd and I was enjoying it like crazy. Why you may ask ? Well my life has never been easy so when i was given the chance to travel the world I said yes. And now here I am in this city which I think is called "Kuou" or something... Well I'll forget it anyway since it's not like it will become something important when I'll go back to the Outer Rim<p>

What is the Outer Rim ? Well you know like me that there is the human world, the underworld and the heavens. But there is also a bordering dimension called the outer territories where they are human like people who are being referred to as Hunters. I am one of them actually.

Our purpose is to hunt monsters which would be a pain for the inner territories beings to deal with.

Well anyway right now I am having a vacation so no worries. But since fate or destiny, call it whatever you want, hates me for some reason, I will not have a peaceful holiday, and that would be the start of my troubles.

Later that day

"Ahhh, my back is killing me" I said kind of loud but since nobody was around I didn't felt the need to keep to me. After spending the day walking I went back to my hotel room and to do so I crossed a square and ended seeing something very... unusual to keep it simple.

"Please die for me" said a girl who had eyes like a murderer to the boy in front of her. Okay about a fraction of second later hearing this I thought about this thing they did in Japan before where two lovers would commit suicide together... Until a set of black wings sprouted out of her back and her clothes change to some kind of black leather straps the kind you see when seeing some twisted play... Okay stop. And she rose up in the air and created some kind of light spear and pierced the boy's chest with it, now fallen angels kills humans because they have a Sacred Gear, that's stupid. After that she simply flew away leaving the poor guy drowning in his blood. Seriously couldn't this have happened when I wasn't here. So what do I do : A) I save him or B) I walk away...

"Damn it" I go over to his body and start preparing some of the medicine we do back in the Outer Rim. Until some kind of red magic circle appear on the ground and a red head beauty comes out of it. And that was the beginning of what I would like to call my downfall.

Rias POV

"Who are you" I asked this person. He was tall and had dark hair with a white streak on the right side of his head making it look like a short horn. He had a lightly tanned skin and very dark eyes which had a hint of red. He was wearing a white shirt that had a black collar and black cuffs, black trousers that had white lining around the pockets and along the legs and was wearing black shoes. He had a necklace with a sword hanging around his neck.

"Nobody, don't bother yourself with me I'll let you do whatever you need to and I'll be on my way" he answered while walking away and putting something in his pocket.

"Someone normal would have called the ambulance upon seeing someone stabbed trough the chest like this, and even more seeing a fallen angel, so it is difficult for me to believe what you are saying about you being nobody" I said to him while preparing myself for whatever he could throw at me.

«Well I'll become nobody soon enough, you'll forget you even met me like I never existed, but while we are talking this guy is dying his Sacred Gear will be lost if you don't hurry up with your ritual» he answered and I was taken aback. How could a stranger who arrived very recently not only be aware of the supernatural but also about Issei's Sacred Gear. That moment of stupor was enough for him to disappear. Seconds later I went to Issei and did the ceremony and made him my pawn but still, who was this person ?

A week after

'A week has passed since Issei's reincarnation has a devil, and still no sign of him' I thought. So far true to his words the mysterious teenager had disappeared. Rias talked about it with the members of the Occult Research Club (ORC for short) and came to the decision that they would ignore him. But the matter had yet to settle with Rias herself.

"Hello class" said the teacher whle entering the classroom. "Today we have a new transfert student he's from overseas, from Europe if I heard right so why not introduce yourself ?" the teacher finished.

"Hello, I am Max Gladius nice to meet you" he said while writing his name on the board.

When Rias looked up and saw the the new transfert student she thought 'What is he doing here ?!' as the new transfert student was the same teenager she saw the night of Issei's reincarnation a week ago.

Max POV

'Okay someone must hate me, just when I was going back, they decide that I will stay as the Hunter in this part. Why just why ?' I mentally keep asking myself as I smile and introduce myself to my new ''classmates''.

"Then your place will be next to the window behind Gremory-san over there" the teacher said while pointing my place behind said girl. I walk through the classroom over to my seat.

"Nice meeting you Gremory-san, hope we can get along" I said to her while keeping the smile I had all along.

"Likewise Gladius-san" she responded with a smile but the sinister aura behind her said otherwise.

After classroom, ORC

"So this is where you hang out after school, the setting is nice even if it is in an abandonned school buildind" I said to Gremory or Rias, guess I'll call her Rias since I always called people by their first name, and that other girl called Akeno,by the way who's idea was it to give her such a big bust not that I'm complaining, I'll judt call her Akeno

"Yes do you not find to your tastes ?" Akeno asked with a sweet smile that left me shivering for some reason.

"On the contrary, it sticks perfectly with your culb activities" I answered without thinking, just giving my honest opinion.

"Ara, and what would you know of our activities Gladius-san" she asked again with that smile of hers that keeps giving me shivers.

"First call me Max without anything after, then I am aware of the activities of devils so don't bother" I answered again while looking around me.

"Then how did you know that devils or even fallen angels existed" asked Rias dead serious, well more like demanded.

"Don't get worked up like that, I'll answer when all of your friends are here" Okay at this rate I won't come out of here in one piece... Who am I kidding, like hell I am getting taken out by devils.

"Buchou, it is us... Who might he be ?" asked a blond guy who was followed by a short girl with silver hair and the boy from the other who was killed by the fallen angel.

"Kiba, Koneko, Issei please sit, this is Gladius-san and he came here for a reason and is about to tell us why" Rias said

"Well not counting the student council, every devils are accounted for. Then I'll explain what is my purpose in this place. I'll explain from the begining, you see while the human world, underworld and heaven exist they are not the only existing dimensions. These places are what we refer to as the inner territories. Why, because bordering those places exist a dimension called the Outer Rim which exist at the edge of every dimension, it's like a belt around the world. The problem with the Outer Rim is that it connects with every dimension of your world, and that it is filled with dangerous monsters that are able to destroy your world. Thus the Outer Rim since it's discovery has been guarded by Hunters. Hunters are ancient humans who have been trained to vanquish those monsters so that the inner world may live without more threats from the Outer Rim" I explained to them. They were looking at me like I lost it, it that was kind of funny seeing their shocked faces.

"Moving on, the reason I am here is : 1) Because I was on a vacation" they sweatdrop at this point " and 2) because I needed to see the consequences of the Great War on the inner world" I said with every ounce of seriousness that I had. At this point Rias was wondering what I was talking about and probably everyone in the room.

I sighed "Okay the Great War did not only happened in the inner world as the conflict between God, the devils and the fallen angels but also as the greatest bloodbath in the Outer Rim, and while we somehow ended up winning, some of the most powerful monsters escaped from the Outer Rim and came in the inner world to rest, and now monster's attacks in the Outer Rim are increasing slowly but steadily, like it did during the Great War, my job is to monitor the monster activity in this place since it is somehow a highly magical area and make sure that I can take out the monsters before they wreak havoc, that's all if I may say" I concluded and waited for any question.

"You say that the Outer Rim is in an entirely different world then how is traveling between our two worlds possible ?" asked Rias

"There are rifts connecting both worlds, those rifts have always existed and cannot be closed no matter what we do, but we also use it as a mean to travel ourselves"

"You say those monsters are strong, but how strong would they be ?" asked Issei, I didn't he would have understood but guees I underestimated him.

"Using a system you are familiar with, they rank from high-class to ultimate-class devils levels, and some even stronger but I'm pretty sure those one didn't leave the Outer Rim" Some had their eyes widen to dramatic proportions while other had them so narrowed it looked like they were trying to observe bacterias with naked eyes.

"Well, if you have any further questions that will have to wait until later I have things to do so, see ya !" I exclaimed before going out of the clubroom.

'So far so good, as long as they don't know the whole thing it should be okay. They can't learn the truth about what is really going on, about the real threat that is coming to their world.'

* * *

><p>Okay then first chapter done, I know it is kind of slow and short but I do what I can. The next chapter shouldwill be have more action so don't worry. Until next time.


End file.
